


i'm your moon, you're my stars

by 3rdgymbros



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, might have nsfw later, so far - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rdgymbros/pseuds/3rdgymbros
Summary: "a reminder:that you are made of stardust,that my love for you could span galaxies.And together,we are bright enoughto eclipsethe very sun"[fem! oikawa tooru x fem! reader]





	1. my first kiss (went a little like this)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm head over heels for Oikawa Tooru. 100/10 would date him in any world, or any gender. Comments will fuel me to write more! I hope you guys like this series!! (๑˃́ꇴ˂̀๑)

 

> _"Can you feel this magic in the air?_  
>  _It must have been the way you kissed me."_

 

Oikawa Tooru kisses you on a volleyball court, under the fluorescent glare of stadium lights, the loud cheering of the crowds in the stands ringing in your ears.

“Did you _see_ me, **(Y/n)** -chan?” Tooru has to yell to be heard over the noise, her pretty face flushed and radiant, glowing with her victory. If you’d thought she was beautiful on normal days, she’s nearly blinding now. “Wasn’t I _cool_?”

“You were,” You admit, letting out a startled yelp when she picks you up and whirls you around in her arms. Your face feels far too hot, the rest of you feels flushed, and you wonder if your shirt is damp from sweat. Her smile is bright, her laughter music to your ears, and you can’t help but laugh along with her, even as your feet fly out behind you, narrowly missing Iwaizumi, who shoots Tooru a nasty glare.

“You were really cool,” You tell her again, sincerely, _softly,_ when your feet meet solid ground. Your arms are still wrapped around her neck. You’re still pressed up close to her, can still smell her soap and perfume and sweat. Her eyes are the darkest brown you’ve ever seen, and there’s a smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose. Your heart beats hard in your chest. “The best.”

 _“Really?”_ Tooru says. As if she doesn’t quite believe you.

“The _best_.”

And that’s when she takes your face in her hands and kisses you, suddenly and hard.

She tastes like strawberries.

* * *

You kiss Oikawa Tooru again, outside the gym, under a sky tinged with orange and purple fingers, to the buzz of mosquitoes and the chirping of crickets.

You’re in your classroom, ignoring the persistent chatter of your classmates, and the click of chopsticks and the ripping open of plastic, trying to self-medicate with caffeine and sugar. Your mind is going full-speed with questions, and a headache lances at your temples. Or maybe it’s the pure, naked fear that’s making your head ache and your stomach lurch.

A week ago, Tooru – your seemingly _straight as a ruler_ _best friend_ , _captain of the girls’ volleyball team_ and your _unfairly attractive_ _senior_ – had closed that little distance between the two of you, taken your head in her hands, and _kissed_ you. You can still feel the softness of her lips on yours, the warm pressure, and the heat of her skin.

Your face burns at the memory.

You aren’t sure if you want it to happen again.

_~~You do.~~ _

You’d chalked _the kiss_ up to the adrenaline rush of winning a game. What else could it possibly have been? She had given no indication that she’d liked you. She’d been all touchy-feely with you _( – but wasn’t she like that with everyone? )_ , her touches lingering just a few seconds longer than normal _( – maybe she was just being affectionate! )_ , how she’d practically glow every time you walked into the room _( – but that couldn’t have possibly been directed at you )_ . . .

_– Okay, maybe there had been some hints._

You bury your face in your hands.

You haven’t spoken to her since then, either. No texts, no calls, not so much as an _I’m sorry_. To avoid encountering her in the school hallways – and Iwaizumi – you bury yourself in your books and hurry away. Every instance leaves you with a frigid soreness buried so deep inside that no amount of hot showers could wring it out.

It’s _Iwaizumi_ who barges into your classroom, angry and demanding, with all the force and rage of a hurricane. _Iwaizumi_ who successfully snaps you out of your funk. _Iwaizumi_ who stares you down with barely contained rage.

She shoots you the dirtiest, angriest glance. “Alright, what the hell are you playing at, **(Y/n)**? You’ve been avoiding Oikawa for a week, you haven’t replied to any of her texts –”

A twinge of guilt tugs at your intestinal region.

“I didn’t mean to, it’s just –” Words fail you. “Just –”

_“Just?”_

You swallow around your dry mouth. “I got scared. I still _am_ scared. And I –”

_I ran._

Iwaizumi stares at you, and she looks positively _terrifying_ , with her face twisted up into a scowl that would have sent a lesser man running for cover. But her tone is gentle when she says, “Then tell _Oikawa_. She’s been moping around for a _week_ , **(Y/n)**. Even if you don’t feel the same way as she does, you _have_ to stop avoiding her and explain. Okay?”

You bite down on your bottom lip. “Okay.”

. . . . . . . . . . .

“So? What do you want?” She won’t look over at you. Not even for a second.

In the fading light of the afternoon, you see a wall between the two of you, and you have no idea how to scale it.

But this is your fault, and you have to at least try.

“I . . . I’m sorry,” You say carefully. You feel like you’re talking to a stranger. “I shouldn’t have . . . I shouldn’t have avoided you.”

You feel like puking. You try to breathe through it. You _really_ don’t want to throw up in the middle of your apology-sans-confession.

“I was scared. And I ran, and avoided you, and I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. But I . . .”

Tooru’s face doesn’t change, doesn’t waver, but you feel like you have her attention. You take a deep cleansing breath, and let the words tumble out of you.

“I . . . I like you,” You breathe. Your face feels hot and the rest of you cold. “A lot. I like your hair, and your smile and your eyes and your freckles, and I want to hold hands with you and kiss you, but I know I hurt you, and you probably hate me now, and I’m _sorry_.”

And you know it’s true. _All_ of it.

Tooru blinks. Surprise is written all over her pretty face. Then she catches your gaze, holds it, and the most beautiful smile you’ve ever seen breaks over her face like the morning sunrise. It’s soft and sweet, and her eyes are gentle and warm, and if you weren’t a blushing mess before, you certainly are now.

And then she leans down and kisses you, slowly, sweetly, softly, and it’s like coming home.

“I like you,” You repeat, once the two of you break apart for air, leaning forwards so that your forehead is resting against hers. “I really like you, and I’m sorry I took so long to say it.”

The smile returns to her face, and this time, _you’re_ the one putting it there.

“I like you too, **(Y/n)**.”

* * *

You kiss Oikawa Tooru on a volleyball court, under the fluorescent glare of stadium lights, the loud cheering of the crowds in the stands ringing in your ears.

“Good luck!” You tell the team cheerfully, from where you’re carefully arranging their towels and water bottles by the side of the bench. Not that they’ll need your well wishes. Your girls are strong, and you know they won’t lose. “Knock ‘em dead!”

A chorus of affirmatives rings out; the third years are almost lazily confident, but the two first year starters are as stiff as boards ( in fact, you’re pretty sure that Kindaichi isn’t breathing ), and their complexions are so pale that they border on green.

Tooru sidles up to you, a sly smile on her face, and mentally, you brace yourself for whatever she’s about to say – knowing her, it can’t be anything good. She whispers against your ear, her breath tickling, sending shivers down your spine. “Aren’t you going to give me a kiss for luck, **(Y/n)** -chan?”

_Case in point._

“I gave you one on the bus, remember?” Much to the disgust of a red-faced Iwaizumi, and Hanamaki’s and Matsukawa’s loud hoots of approval. And in the locker room, in the hallway . . . “You’re being greedy today.”

She bats her eyes at you, nuzzling her face into your neck. “ _Please,_ **(Y/n)** -chan?”

You have to laugh at the tickling at your neck. The combination of her lips and her hair against the sensitive skin is just too much.

What a stubborn, spoiled girl. You’re ~~in love with her~~ fond of her, though, and you know how to fix the problem in the most cost-effective manner possible. You stand on your tiptoes, press your lips against her cheeks, her chin, kissing her until your mouths blend together. Tooru sighs into your mouth.

You keep the exchange brief, pulling away before Iwaizumi decides to throw a ball at the two of you. You’re about to start a match, and it wouldn’t be proper to make out in the middle of the court.

“E – Er,” Tooru stammers after the exchange, unable to string together a coherent sentence. A first for her. The most you’ve ever given her in public is a kiss on the cheek, a quick brush of your lips over hers if you’re feeling particularly bold. Her face rises rapidly in colour. “Ah, huh, eh, wh –” She fumbles, trips over her words, _“What?”_

Your smile is nothing short of angelic. “A good luck kiss. That should cover it, right?”

Across the court, Hanamaki shoots you a solemn thumbs up. “Nice kill, **(Y/n)**.”


	2. you put your arms around me (and i'm home)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nighttime cuddles with a sleepy Oikawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter up! Please, please leave a review if you're enjoying what I'm writing so far - I really like reading all your comments, and like I've said before - comments fuel me to write more chapter!

> _When we both fall asleep, underneath the same sky  
>  To the beat of our hearts at the same time_

You feel Tooru drop off to sleep sometime around twelve o’clock. You’d finally managed to pry her away from her laptop with the promise of extra kisses and cuddles, and she’d finally acquiesced. You lie there for a while, in the hollow of her embrace, her knees fitting into the bend of yours. Her breath stirs the hair on the top of your head. But when your mind – still lingering on the book that you’d reluctantly had to put down – won’t let you be still, you reach over to grab the book and a flashlight from off the nightstand, and then tuck your arm back into the warmth beneath the duvet. You start flipping through the book, removing your bookmark and resuming your reading.

You can tell when Tooru wakes up a few moments later, because she presses a kiss to your bare shoulder. Her arms tighten themselves around your waist, seeping warmth through your thin shirt down to your stomach. “ **(Y/n)** -chan, you’re still awake?” Sleep roughens her sweet voice. “And after you told me to get some sleep, too!”

Smiling ruefully, you flick off the flashlight and shut your book with a snap. You settle back against her chest with a sigh. “Sorry,” You say on a quiet laugh, closing your book once again. “Couldn’t bear to leave the wizarding world.”

“What book are you on?”

“The, uh, sixth one. Two more to go.”

“You can’t possibly read two of them in one night,” Tooru complains mildly, nuzzling at your neck and successfully drawing another laugh out of you. “We’ve got school tomorrow. If you don’t get enough rest, you’ll be all scary and grumpy like Iwa-chan.”

“Is that a challenge?” You ask, eyes sparkling.

It’s a look that Tooru enjoys seeing on you, seeing your eyes light up with the joy of something that you’re passionate about. In this case, it happens to be Harry Potter. It doesn’t happen very often, but each time that it does, Tooru files away the image of your cheeks glowing pink, your eyes and your smile bright as you excitedly gush over whatever’s caught your interest. It’s dark, and your face is obscured by shadows, so she settles for dropping a kiss on your cheek and hugging you tight to her.

“No, we have school, **(Y/n)** -chan, _school_!”

“I know, _I know_ , it was just a joke, Tooru!” You turn around in her arms and bury your face in the crook of her neck. She smells sweet, of skin and the peach lotion from Bath and Bodyworks that she likes to use. “I’ll go to sleep soon, just one more chapter.”

“That’s what you said the last time,” Tooru grumbles, but she grabs the flashlight and flicks it on, holding it up above your head so that the pages of your book are bathed in a golden glow. “Read to me?”

“Sure,” You say, pleasantly surprised, but willing to accommodate her request.

_“He was standing in the middle of the Great Hall, but the four house tables were gone. Instead, there were more than a hundred smaller tables, all facing the same way, at each of which sat a student, head bent low, scribbling on a roll of parchment. The only sound was the scratching of quills and the occasional rustle as somebody adjusted their parchment. It was clearly exam time._

_Sunshine was streaming through the high windows on to the bent heads, which shone chestnut and copper and gold in the bright light. Harry looked around carefully. Snape had to be here somewhere . . . This was his memory . . .”_

Tooru’s smile is a stamp against your skin. You could get used to this, you think, as you continue to read, your voice filling the otherwise silent room.


End file.
